


Irresistible

by lesyeuxverts



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-03
Updated: 2013-11-03
Packaged: 2017-12-31 08:50:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1029725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesyeuxverts/pseuds/lesyeuxverts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some temptations are just too hard to resist...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Irresistible

  
Molly Weasley found it hard to resist – and after all, a mother had the right to know. She'd needed to know about Fred and George's antics, and it was no different with Harry.  
  
He'd wanted to bring a date for Christmas – of course Molly had said yes, the more the merrier, though she didn't know where they'd fit another chair – but the poor girl had a family emergency at the last minute. Harry was devastated, and even Ginny couldn't cheer him up.  
  
She crept closer to Harry's cottage, peering through the blinds. No need to resist – Molly had to know.  
  
\-----  
  
Harry's wards put up a show of resistance before popping like a soap bubble. Ron grinned as he walked down the lane. He was off early from work, and Harry didn't know it.  
  
He'd never taken advantage of his access through Harry's wards, but there was nothing for it. Hermione insisted on knowing who Harry's new lover was – there was no stopping her when she was like this, and Ron whistled as he walked. She'd reward him later.  
  
Harry had said that he planned on a quiet dinner with his lover. Ron hid in the bushes, looking through the window.  
  
\-----  
  
Ginny fumed, struggling through the thick forest behind Harry's cottage. Her robes were caught on brambles and torn. She clenched her fists. If Harry didn't fix this forest – well, she wouldn't bear it any longer.  
  
Harry had slipped away from her – he'd rejected her after the war, and even when she'd given him all the time and space that he could want, he'd snubbed her at Christmas in front of her entire family.   
  
She'd have him back. This new lover would be easy to frighten away, and Harry would return to Ginny. He wouldn't be able to resist her charms.  
  
\-----  
  
Neville never resisted the temptation of visiting Harry. Harry's company was restful, and he served tea and never pressed Neville to talk about the war.   
  
Patting his pocket, Neville made sure that the plants were still safe there. He'd promised Harry a new Flutterby bush for his cottage, and they'd just had a fresh shipment arrive at the school.   
  
Neville started to scout out the best place for the bush. He hadn't had much chance to see Harry's gardens – and Harry kept his own secrets. If Neville kept his eyes open, he might just catch a glimpse of Harry's lover.  
  
\-----  
  
The Portkey wrenched Severus through the wards, depositing him on Potter's doorstep. With the wards, he couldn't resist the nausea and disorientation caused by the Portkey, and he clutched the doorframe.  
  
Draco might have survived a war and saved Severus's life, but that didn't make him an adult. If he thought that he was capable of making his own decisions, he wouldn't be hiding behind the Golden Boy.   
  
The nerve of summoning Severus to Potter's cottage to introduce him to Draco's new lover – Severus peered through the window. Forewarned was forearmed, and Draco's lover had best be a suitable match.  
  
\-----  
  
Pansy couldn't resist gossip – it was what made her a successful reporter. The society column at the Prophet had been a disgrace before she'd taken over, and soon she'd rise to managing it. Style, competence and news, that was what counted.  
  
Draco had been secretive for months, and when she'd tracked him down, she found him at Potter's cottage. Suspicious, to say the least – and when she saw them together in public, they no longer fought.   
  
She cut across the land diagonally, sneaking up to the cottage. She knew that there was a story here – she would discover Draco's secret.  
  
\-----  
  
A mother always knew best, and Narcissa never resisted her motherly impulses. She knew when Draco was in trouble, when he needed her, and she went to him.   
  
She hadn't had a flicker of intuition this time, but something troubled Draco. He spent more time away from home, and he hadn't smiled at Astoria when she was over for tea.   
  
A mother always knew where to find her son, and Narcissa followed Draco, latching onto the trace of his last Apparition. She popped onto unfamiliar land, following the trace of magic to a quaint cottage.  
  
A mother needed to know.  
  
\-----  
  
Draco pressed his cheek against Harry's chest, listening to his heartbeat. "The wards have been going off for an hour."  
  
"Mmmhmm." Harry rolled closer to the fireplace, pulling Draco with him. Their skin slid together, still slick from their exertions.   
  
Draco stretched, his cock already hardening again. Draco's new lover was marvelous, attentive, gentle, inexhaustible – Draco added a kiss for each adjective, making a path from Harry's breastbone to his navel.  
  
"I think my mother's here."   
  
"Stop it," Harry said, pinning him to the floor. "You know I can't resist your charms, no matter how you try to distract me."  
  
\-----  
  
Nothing mattered when Harry was with Draco – he couldn't resist the feeling of skin against skin, cock against cock. Draco was his, and Harry claimed him with kisses and caresses.  
  
"Don't stop," Draco gasped, his fingers digging into Harry's shoulders. "More –"  
  
Harry thrust harder, moaning Draco's name as they came together.   
  
"Fuck, I meant it –"  
  
Harry held him. "Yeah, love you too."  
  
Clearing his throat, Draco said, "I meant it when I said that my mother's here."  
  
Narcissa stood in the doorway. Harry closed his eyes, feeling the wards. "That's not all – but Draco, nothing matters but you."


End file.
